


Creatures of the Night

by mousoumachine03



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, this is kinda short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousoumachine03/pseuds/mousoumachine03
Summary: Sometimes, the hunter becomes the hunted





	Creatures of the Night

The nightclub was chaotic, with bright flashing neon lights and loud computer-generated music; people, most of them in their late twenties and early thirties, twisted and swayed their bodies to the beat, much oblivious to any other thing than this sense of earthly enjoyment. After all, what could be a better way to spend the night than having a few drinks, let it loose on the dance floor and then hook up with a stranger.

He, too, agreed with that sentiment.

With his one hundred and seventy centimeter height, blond hair, decent yet not too outstanding face, gaudy clothes and accessories, he looked no different than his typical cohorts, whose main objective was to pick up a cute girl and bring her home for an one-night fun, then perhaps pass her off to someone who was willing to pay a reasonable price to have her “servicing” them. It was despicable and he knew it, yet the thrill of the hunt was too much for him to ignore, and the sense of empowerment over his helpless victims was a much greater satisfaction to his ego more so than his sense of morality. Not to mention the price his clients were going to offer for his service. He thought of himself as a creature of the night.

His keen eyes scanned the club, looking for a target to lock on.

He soon noticed, at the bar, a young woman with dark brown hair reaching past her shoulder and a strapless, backless black dress, who was sipping her cocktail and paid no heed to the noisy , raucous dance floor. She looked like an office worker going here on her weekend, after the stressful working hours and insufferable bosses. Women like her were more likely to be alert to the likes of him, but they held higher market value than the usual more easy-going college-aged type.

He decided to make his move.

Making his way to the bar, he slipped on to the seat next to her and struck up a conversation.

“Hey, beauty, you’re alone?”

“Excuse me, sir, but she’s with me.” A firm hand tapped his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. He thought that he had made a mistake by trying to chat up a woman in a relationship already, perhaps enraging her boyfriend. But when he calmed down and assessed the situation, he realized that the person who tapped him was just another woman, one with brown, curly locks of shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. Unlike the other woman, who had a composed and serene aura about her, this woman had this fiery, feisty look that could set someone on fire

‘This is my chance.’ He thought. ‘I can bring in two more preys for the big dogs tonight.’ It was not his first attempt at shooting for two birds with one stone; he had done this two or three times before - sometimes the numbers stopped mattering after a certain threshold. He knew some of his potential customers would be more than pleased to have this too beauties in their company, and would be willing to pay a handsome sum too. This truly was a golden chance for him, the predator.

“Hey, there’s no need to be so offended, babe.” He said, trying to be as suave as possible. “I just find your friend here very pretty and I want to talk to her; not that you’re not pretty of course. You two are both very gorgeous ladies.”

“Oh.” The woman who tapped him said, giggling. “Why, thank you, you’re very handsome too, if I were to be honest.”

“Ara, it is very rare that we find a fine gentleman like you.” The woman who first attracted his attention said. Her word choices were a little too complicated and formal in this setting, but the man couldn’t care less.

“May I have the pleasure of knowing your names, please?”

“I’m Akane.” The fiery woman replied.

“My name is Yuuka.” The more poised companion followed suit with the introduction. “How about you?”

He gave them a fake name, a name that can’t be traced back to his identity if they somehow got to the police later. The two, oblivious to his cunningness, continued to giggle and chat with him like the clueless idiots they were.

“So what brought you two lovelies here to this downtrodden dump?” He asked, trying to calculate his next move, which would be bringing these two targets back to his hideout.

“We’re looking for cute guys of course!” Akane chimed in. “Though by the look of it, it seemed that we have achieved our goal earlier than expected.”

Her cheerful flattery didn’t strike an alarm to him, that her answer was much too similar to his expectation. He was over the cloud with the prospect of a night with these two gorgeous ladies and a big consequential payout to care if they were actually undercover cops or not.

“If you ladies have already done with this place, then how about we ditch and go somewhere else for something actually fun?” He suggested.

“Yes, that would be desirable of course.” Yuuka replied. And so they went out the front door, into his car and headed for his place.

He sat on his couch, watching the TV - Yuuka and Akane claimed that they wanted to take a shower first, before joining him in the bedroom. It was a reasonable request and he just accepted took their word at face value; many of his previous preys also did it, there was nothing to be suspicious about.

“Hey, handsome, we’re done.” Akane, dressed in a bathrobe, and nothing else, called out. She was standing by the bedroom floor, smoking a cigarette. “How much longer are you going to watch the news?”

“Please hurry up and join us before the sun rises.” Yuuka teased. She was already sitting on the queen-sized bed he owned, also wearing a bathrobe. “Or have you perhaps changed your mind? In that case, we’re going home.”

“I’m coming, jeez.” He turned off the TV and stood up, walking toward the bedroom where his beauties waited. Akane put her arms onto his shoulders and pushed him forcefully, making him fall onto the bed, where Yuuka approached him from behind and began placing light kisses on his neck. He felt like he was in heaven, and his satisfaction escalated when Akane straddled him and kissed him on the lips; her hand travelled across his torso. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

This otherworldly experience completely blinded the man, making him oblivious to the fact that the two women had held him down with their weight, and he would not be able to run should anything bad happened.

Not that he could comprehend anything bad happening at all.

To consumed in wanton desire, the poor man didn’t recognized that Yuuka’s fangs had elongated to twice its length. By the time he was alerted by a sharp pain in his neck, Yuuka had already had her fangs imbedded deeply in his jugular vein and was draining him of his precious life blood.

He had been fooled. Tonight he thought he was the predator, but ended up food for even more dangerous hunters.

He struggled to break out of her hold, which was by no way an easy task with both his strength dwindling by the seconds and the weight of Akane who was in his lap… and also a big wolf.

“I have known of your utterly wretches acts with young women in this area.” Yuuka said, finally letting go now that she had drank her fill. “I am not saying that we are agents of justice, but… there is a reason we chose you for out meal. How does it feel, to be the victim for once? Ironic, is it not?”

He could not answer her anyway, for Akane was busy tearing his throat to pieces, hungrily. Unlike Yuuka who had had several decades of living in a prestigious family and perfecting her manners, Akane was raised by a pack who prioritized their basic needs and wants above all pleasantries; furthermore she was already impatient - having to wait for Yuuka to finish feeding - and could not help but savor the flesh of her victim. If anything she would rather have her share first, but they had already agreed on this order: it was so less messy when the food was dry of blood, and so much less wasteful. She chewed through the guy’s throat, then swallowed his head, torso and limbs in an animalistic manner, saving the soft inner organs for dessert.

Yuuka, satisfied, sat aside and watched Akane eat with a soft, loving gaze. 

When the werewolf finished, all that was left of the poor fool was shreds of clothes left on the floor.

Akane transformed back into her human form and wiped her mouth on her bathrobe, which was destroyed due to her transformation.

“Can you not slow down a little bit, Akane?” Yuuka asked, petting the werewolf when she tiredly set her head in Yuuka’s lap. “You almost choked on the leg of that mob boss we had last week.”

“That’s because the guy was fat.” Akane retorted. “At least the meat was leaner this time. I’d rather not put on too much weight.”

“Even if you gain a bit of weight you will still look cute to me.” Yuuka chuckled and pecked Akane on the lips.

“Ah, that’s better. Do it again?” Akane asked. “I feel so gross, kissing that guy. Ugh.”

Yuuka placed another kiss on Akane’s lips. Akane closed her eyes contentedly, humming cheerfully.

“Let’s go home, love.” Yuuka said. “I want to go to sleep.”

“Agreed. I don’t want to stay in this awful place any longer.”

Carrying Akane in her arms, Yuuka walked to the balcony. A giant pair of leathery wings sprouted from her back as she leapt off the building, flying home.

The things they did were horrible, and they acknowledged the fact; it was what they had to do to survive, as creatures of the night.


End file.
